


Loss

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, First Love, Glitra week, Horde Glimmer, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Princess Catra (She-Ra)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La princesa Catra hablaba y hablaba mientras sacaba de quicio mientras que la joven hordiana Glimmer se desesperaba por la arrogancia de la felina.  #GlitraWeek Day 7: Horda Glimmer y Princesa Catra.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Notas para aclarar: Aquí Catra no es princesa de Half Moon sino de un lugar llamado Purrsia (que me invente por ahí). También el nombre de Catra es C'yra realmente (según el viejo canon de She-ra).

La cola de la magicat azoto contra el frió piso metálico con impaciencia. Sus pies se sentían congelados.

La felina no sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado encerrada y no hubo nada que le indicara si es de día o de noche pero bueno, está en Fright zone, donde todo el lugar estaba cubierto de un espeso humo de color naranja.

Insolentes ¿Como se atreven a secuestrar a la princesa de Purrsia? Los iba a castigar a todos.

Los guardias de su celda siempre cambiaban constantemente y la mayoría fue lo mismo: simples soldados que no hablaban con ella.

En su aburrimiento algo finalmente le llamo la atención y fue la nueva guardia de su celda que curiosamente parecía familiar como si de algún lado la conociera [...] ¿Eso fue posible?

“Oye.” Hablo la felina apoyándose en la puerta de energía que la mantuvo encerrada en ese frió lugar “¿Como te llamas?” pregunta con una leve sonrisa a la soldado que mantenía su mirada al frente. La soldado en cuestión parece joven tal vez unos 3 años menos que ella.

La joven soldado no dijo nada.

“Mi nombre C’yra of D’riluth III y soy la princesa de Purrsia” Se presenta haciendo una reverencia aunque sigue sin recibir respuesta pero aún así sigue hablando “Pero mis amigos me dicen Catra”

No hubo respuesta y ningún movimiento por parte de la chica.

Catra sintió curiosidad por la joven soldado ya que a diferencia de los demás, la mujer mas joven no tenía puesto el casco o la misma ropa como el resto de soldados común sino que tiene una túnica de color morado con bordes rojos donde en su espalda estaba bordeado el símbolo de la horda en rojo. También es una chica guapa, hay que admitirlo; Su cuerpo no parecía ejercitado como los demás y fue mas baja y rechoncha así como el cabello corto y esponjado de un color rosa brillante que parecía poseer brillantina por todo su cabello. Siente que la conoce de algún lado y eso la intrigaba.

Catra iba a decir algo mas cuando de repente la chica murmura algo:

“Glimmer”

“¿Eh?” preguntó confundida Catra por la palabra corta que murmuró la chica que la custodiaba.

“Mi nombre es Glimmer” repite nuevamente haciendo que la felina repitiera su nombre por ella misma con una sensación amarga “Soy una aprendiz de Shadow Weaver así como una maga importante de aquí...” entonces la palma de su mano se ilumina creándose una esfera de luz de color rosa “y si no te callas entonces te lanzare esto” amenaza la chica con seriedad viendo finalmente a Catra. Catra jadea levemente finalmente al ver unos ojos morados y reconocibles ¿pero esto fue posible? Necesitaba mas información para confirmar.

Entonces una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

“Te llamare ‘Sparkles’ te queda bien ¿no?” pregunta sin esperar respuesta “y dime ¿que quiere la Horda conmigo? Purrsia es territorio neutral así que no veo motivo del porque mi...’desagradable’ invitación a este lugar.”

“Tu piedra rúnica es necesario para la misión de la Horda” responde con aburrimiento.

“¿Mi piedra rúnica?” pregunta con confusión “Ah.” se queda en silencio.

Glimmer suelta un suspiro de alivio al pensar que finalmente la felina dejaría de hablar pero sabe que no sera así.

“Mi piedra rúnica es portátil dice sencillamente.

Entonces Glimmer ensancha los ojos por la interesante revelación y comienza a exigir respuestas “¿A que te refieres?” pregunta la joven maga visiblemente alterada ya que no podía creer que una piedra rúnica fuera portátil ¿eso fue posible?.

“No te lo enseñaron en tus clases de magia Sparkles? Pregunta con burla “Mi piedra rúnica no es como el de las demás princesas que se quedan quitas en un sus castillos o...” entonces se detiene haciendo que la joven soldado se cansara.

“Sigue hablando”

“Nop” dice sencillamente “Una pregunta por pregunta ¿que te parece?”

Glimmer muerde su labio apretando los puños deseando acabar con la magicat con su magia por habladora pero sabe que si lo hace la misión fracasara y ella será castigada por Shadow Weaver.

Glimer suelta un suspiro cansado rindiéndose finalmente “Esta bien...”

“¡Genial!” exclama la felina con alegría “No tienes pinta de ser por aquí porque ya sabes...eres muy ‘brillante’ a diferencia de todo este lugar que sin ofender es macabro ¿de donde eres?” pregunta.

Glimmer la mira por unos segundos y su expresión se oscurece.

“Brightmoon”

Catra se sorprende pero mantiene la compostura. Conoce perfectamente a Brightmoon como su historia.

Brightmoon fue un reino prospero al Este de Etheria y al Oeste de las islas de Purrsia pero tuvieron la mala suerte de estar a lado de la Horda que fueron invasores extraños permitiendo consolidar su poder militar destruyendo a un reino prospero como Brightmoon.

_ “¿Mama?” pregunto una joven C’yra confundida mientras su madre venía corriendo a ella con urgencia y terror en sus ojos mientras que las lagrimas caían por sus ojos. _

_ Los sirvientes trataban de tranquilizar a su señora. _

_ “¡C’yra!” grito su madre “¡Brightmoo fue-” _

_Todo ensordeció y oscureció de repente. La joven C’yra dejo caer la pelota de sus manos escuchando como su madre le daba la horrorosa noticia sintiendo como su corazón se rompía:_

_ Brightmoon ha caído. _

_ Y con ella la Reina Angella y la Princesa Glimmer. _

Catra no entendía nada de las crueles guerras guerra que solo era una simple niña de 12 años pero la tragedia de Brighmoon hizo que creciera rápidamente tomando el mando del ejercito Purrsiano.

“Glimmer.” murmura el nombre “Princesa Glimmer de Brightmoon” dice con cuidado viendo la expresión confundida de la maga que estaba delante de ella. “Eres tu...”

“Nunca sería una escoria de princesa como ustedes.” responde la chica con aburrimiento.

La declaración de Glimmer hizo que la oreja cubierta de oro de Catra diera aun leve temblor y sus facciones se rompieron levemente dando paso al enojo.

“Oye...”

Padece de perdida de memoria.

“Mi turno de preguntar” dice ignorando la tensión que emanaba la princesa. “No solo eres princesa de Purrsia sino que también eres capitán general de todo el ejercito purrsiano ¿como se divide el ejercito?”

Y entonces estalla una gran carcajada dentro de la celda de energía haciendo que Glimmer viera confundida a la mujer que no paraba de reír como si hubiera contado un chiste.

“Oh Sparkles” dice Catra viéndola con una gran sonrisa “Aunque te dijera como se compone el glorioso ejercito purrsiano aún así serán exterminados si cruzan el territorio” y entonces su rostro se pone serio y murmura “Se acabó el juego”.

Glimmer apretó con enojo sus puños al ver como la princesa la ignoraba como si fuera cualquier persona. Nunca ha conocido a una princesa, pero la arrogancia de Catra fue suficiente para darse al menos una idea de como sería el resto de princesas.

Glimmer desaparece con un estallido rosado apareciendo justo en frente de la felina que dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa y fuerza del estallido.

“¡Bola de pelos!” Dice la joven hordiana y con enojo agarra la camiseta blanca de la princesa que no reacciono a la agresión “¡Seguirás hablando o te lanzare al abismo!”

La princesa le da una leve sonrisa.

“Oh princesa Glimmer. Sigues siendo igual de temperamental como cuando eramos niñas”

Glimmer ensancha los ojos buscando y suelta la camisa de tela.

“No. No me conoces” susurra bajamente dando un paso atrás.

“Estoy decepcionada saber que te hayan borrado tus preciados recuerdos” acomoda su camisa blanca y se asegura que su pequeña capa roja este en su lugar así como sus pantalones blancos no estuvieran tan sucios “Pero tenemos mas historia de lo que crees princesa.”

“...”

Catra mira la expresión sombría de la maga y decide continuar hablando. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que pudiera Glimmer ya que la esperanza de recuperarla volvía a nacer.

“Fuimos simples niñas pero la verdad es que ya demostrábamos algo importante: amor”

“Callate.”

“Nuestras madres creyeron que sería bueno juntarnos en matrimonio en un futuro por el bien de ambos reinos...”

Catra sabe que esta jugando con fuego pero solo tenía una oportunidad de salir del lugar para luego reunirse con el resto de las princesas y darles la noticia de que la princesa Glimmer seguía con vida y que ahora es una peón más de la Horda. A pesar de que Purrsia fue un territorio neutral desde la llegada de la Horda pensó que era momento de hacer un plan de ataque uniéndose a la rebelión

“Que hasta en un futuro llevarías mis cachorros...” dice “aunque aún hay tiempo de eso”.

“¡Callate” Gritó con furia la pequeña mujer dejando que su magia fluyera por todo su cuerpo envolviéndola en una fina capa de magia rosa dándole un aspecto mas amenazante. Glimmer sabe que Catra era una burlona pero había algo en las palabras de la princesa que hacía que algo le incomodara las palabras.

Glimmer únicamente sabe que viene de Brightmoon pero porque se entero sin querer escuchando una de las conversaciones de su mentora con Lord Hordak. Solo eso. La maga siempre quiso saber mas de dicho reino pero nunca hubo información dentro de Fright zone.

“Siempre te amare Glimmer” dice la felina acercándose un poco a la princesa.

Entonces algo dentro de la maga se rompió al escuchar esas palabras.

“¡CALL-”

Catra no dejo que Glimmer acabara y con un movimiento rápido de sus manos hielo de repente apareció debajo de la pequeña mujer que la atrapó en un muro de hielo dejándola completamente imposibilitada.

“Lo siento mi amor pero a la próxima deberían quitarme mi mascara” dice con una sonrisa burlona antes de romper la cortina de energía con mas hielo haciendo que las alarmas sonaran “Nos vemos mi amor”

“¡CATRA!

Catra se detuvo por un momento a escucharla el nombre desesperado de la mujer mas joven y quería volver y abrazarla después de tantos años pero no podía detenerse.

La rescataría algún día.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Siganme en mi Twitter: @Rymwho


End file.
